The invention relates to a spectrometer for X-radiation.
It is known from physics textbooks (e.g. Christian Gerthsen: "Physik [Physics]," Ninth Edition, Springer-Verlag, Berlin, Heidelberg, New York (1966), pp. 404 et seq.) that an X-ray beam (wavelength approximately 10-8 cm) is reflected with diffraction upon impact on a ruled grating (e.g. 200 lines/mm) at a flat angle (e.g. 10'). It is also known that radiation diffracts as it passes through a screen, with the diffraction being a function of the radiation wavelength.
A spectrometer for X-radiation comprising a disk which is impervious to X-radiation and is %provided with a plurality of channels is known from Rev. Sci. Instrum. 58 (1), 1987, pp. 43-44.
Known from Nuclear Instruments and Methods in Physics Research B82, 1993, pp. 121-124 is a spectrometer for X-radiation that comprises an arched disk which is impervious to X-radiation and has a convex and a concave surface provided with a plurality of channels (capillaries) that point toward a common point.